The day after
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: -.Reposted.- “Hey Sora,” Tidus asked as he walked beside the teen on their way from English class, “why are you walking funny?” Riku/Sora .Oneshot.


**Haha, I had to make fun of her. Kristen (Sora) was complaining all day that her ass hurt. So I had to write this…desperately. If only you could hear her!**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing I could get to owning Kingdom Hearts is in my dreams. So my friends and I just give ourselves nicknames. I'm Roxas, Kristen is Sora, Rach is my Axel, Emilie is Riku (sorry babe), Dylan is Zexy, and Liz is Demyx. Yup, that's the closest I can get. **

* * *

A well known fact that has crossed the minds of every person who has attended high school is this:

School is a bitch.

Going there to boring classes, confusing work, assignments you don't want to do, too much homework that will never get done, bothersome teachers…you get it. There are very few teenagers who do actually wake up and think, _'yay! School!'_ The only exception to this rule is when you're excited to see your friends. But you can see them outside of school right? So why be excited to go to a place where you can only hang out with your friend during certain forty minute classes?

Thinking this, you wouldn't think that school could get any worse would you?

Sora knew that school could be worse. Because today, he had to walk around and sit in uncomfortable chairs after some very…rigorous activities with Riku last night.

"Hey Sora," Tidus asked as he walked beside the teen on their way from English class, "why are you walking funny?"

Grumbling angrily, mostly cursing at Riku, Sora refused to answer and instead pursed his lips and limped away faster. He had found out that it was a bit hard to try and hide the limp and when he did, he found himself just barely making it to his next class.

Roxas was already waiting in the next class, looking up when he noticed Sora walk in and his expression changed into one of bewilderment. "You okay?" he questioned his brother. Sora slowly lowered himself into the desk behind Roxas, cringing.

"Do I look okay?" Sora groaned. "You wouldn't happen to have a pillow…? My ass hurts!"

Quirking a brow, Roxas caught on. "All I know is that you spent the night at Riku's, and now you are coming in complaining of a sore ass. Sora you sly little dog," Roxas smirked and laughed in amusement.

"Shut up!" Sora hissed, face turning red.

"Oh, Axel will love to hear about this," Roxas muttered, mainly to himself but it was obvious he wanted Sora to hear. Perking up at the words, Sora glared furiously.

"If you tell your oaf of a boyfriend, I will never speak to you again!"

"That's tempting," Roxas said, eyes sparkling with sarcasm. The brunette didn't find this amusing and pouted at his brother.

"Jerk," he muttered just as the teacher came to the front of the class to begin their lesson. The two brothers ignored her and Roxas sat sideways, legs sticking out into the isle so he could talk to Sora.

"Why don't you sit on your sweatshirt if it hurts?" he asked, eyes locking onto the black hoodie.

"I don't want to," Sora answered defiantly. He shifted uncomfortably and nearly hissed as a wave of pain overcame him. He quickly covered his mouth to stifle the noise.

Roxas locked his lips together to try and stop the laughter from escaping his own mouth. "Couldn't fight your urges could you?" he asked.

Eyes widening, Sora growled, "Stop!" His face flushed even more and he vowed to hurt Riku in one way, just so his boyfriend could understand his pain. Roxas would follow right after on that list of people to hurt.

"I have a feeling Riku won't be getting anymore this week," Roxas muttered, smiling to himself as he turned around to face the front, ignoring the look Sora gave him.

Later after class Sora was just trying to get through the day. At lunch, Riku couldn't understand the glare that Sora gave him when he walked to greet the brunette. He furrowed his brows and followed his lover to their usual table, ignoring the limp in Sora's step.

And the anger continued even after lunch when Sora took off before Riku could even get a kiss and he walked away with Kairi so Riku couldn't walk him to class like he normally did. This bothered the silverette and he had to go on the rest of the day just trying to figure what he had done wrong.

Towards the end of the day, Roxas walked into their gym class with nothing but a look of pure enjoyment when he saw that they were playing basketball. Axel was in their class and up to this point, Roxas had withheld from telling the redhead about his brother's problem, finding that it would be cruel and also knowing that his boyfriend would figure it out for himself soon enough.

Sora groaned when he walked in, still in pain. He wished he had some aspirin to take and he had asked around, though no one had any. Of all the days for no one to have any drugs to soothe his pain, it had to be today. Any other day you could get all the pills you wanted from people, just not when you actually needed it.

Sighing, he decided to do his best and just get it over with. After changing he stood in line, stretching his back and noticeably wincing, teeth digging into his tongue to stop his groan of pain. Axel stood to his left while Roxas was on his other side. Sora whimpered quietly and the two beside him looked over.

He met their gazes and grinned, waving it off. Roxas smirked, snickering then and Axel questioned, "You okay shorty?"

Of course Sora was the short one, yet he and Roxas were the same height. Roxas was never called shorty. Then again, he'd rather be 'shorty' then take 'baby' from his brother.

"Perfectly fine," Sora answered and looked up when they were divided into teams. Sora was separated onto one side of the gym while Roxas and Axel went off to the other.

Usually Sora was a force to be reckoned with in any sport that was played. He was one of the stars and was always praised for his athletic abilities. He was small, swift, and had good aim. Though that was just during sports. Put him on in an open parking lot and he'd inevitably find a tree to walk into.

But this time he wasn't up to par with his usual self and it didn't go unnoticed. He tried his hardest, truly he did. But he couldn't run well for obvious reasons and he was attracting stares from the whole class which made his cheeks heat up. Then of course, the worst just had to happen.

Later into the game, Sora was getting used to ignoring the pain. He was holding up fairly well and had even managed to steal the ball. At the moment he was heading towards the basket on the other side of the court. And once he got there, he had jumped up to shoot the ball when no one other than his brother's idiotic boyfriend had reached to block him and in the process had knocked Sora back. To which he fell to his doom, right there on his ass.

He fell back and slid across the floor a bit and it was too late; the scream had left his lips and it echoed through the whole room, vibrating off the walls. Then there was that moment of awkward silence that seemed to go on for far longer than necessary.

Sora then curled up into a ball, holding his knees to his chest and just whimpering, the pain still coming in waves. Falling right on your ass after a rough night was not something anyone wanted to experience.

He could feel the eyes of everyone on him. Roxas was now kneeling by him, touching his shoulder in comfort and asking, "You okay Sora?"

He couldn't say anything. He just sat there and chanted, "I'll kill him," over and over. Whether he meant Riku or Axel, no ne knew. Most likely the chanting was aimed at both of them.

Let's just say that Sora was sent to the nurse with Roxas as his escort and Axel sneaking out with them. But Sora insisted that he was fine. Really, he was too embarrassed to tell the nurse _why_ he was in as much pain as he was. Beside the brothers, Axel was laughing, having obviously figured everything out. "Man, this is just too hilarious. I don't know why, but I just have a hard time picturing you doing something so…_dirty_." His last word was said with a scrunched up nose. Neither brother looked amused and Roxas sent him a glare.

"I don't want to know why you are even trying to picture my brother doing anything like that," he said grumpily, eyed smoldering. Sensing danger, Axel stopped laughing immediately and went on the defense.

"No, I wasn't Roxie baby! I only think of your naked ass, not his." He spread his arms like he was waiting for his young lover to just rush into his arms with forgiveness, but Roxas was more stubborn and wouldn't do anything of the sort. He crossed his arms, huffed, and turned away from the redhead who tried anyways, linking his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him close.

"So are we just going to hang around in the hallway for the rest of gym?" Roxas asked, trying his hardest to ignore Axel nuzzling his neck. He was tempted, so tempted, to ram his elbow into the other, but restrained himself.

Sora shrugged and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and willed the pain away.

Being that they were in the hallway by the bathrooms, it was unsurprising that someone would come by. Ironically enough, Riku rounded the corning, bathroom pass in hand. "How lucky am I?" he said, gaining Sora attention. "I was coming down here to find you. I knew you had gym." He just wanted to find Sora and find out what was wrong.

Sora raised a brow, eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't truly mad with Riku; he was simply playing an act. He couldn't blame Riku entirely (though he could have been gentler last night) and he figured it was both their faults. His arms were crossed over his chest. He gave Riku a level look, though his boyfriend was not intimidated. Riku matched the look and strode over to the teen, setting his hands on the wall on either side of Sora's head and leaning in. "Tell me what's wrong," he whispered in his ear.

Closing his eyes, Sora opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He hated that. When Riku was like this, all forms of speech seemed to run from him and he was left to be a babbling idiot. He never had that effect on Riku and he always found himself jealous.

"Can you two find a room? Or a janitors closet?" Riku then asked, aqua eyes turned over to Axel and Roxas who thought it was now okay to have their lips glued together in the middle of the hall. The separated and Roxas grinned sheepishly while Axel looked thoroughly annoyed. He took the blonde's hand and led him away.

"Let's go through the back and hide out in the locker room," Roxas suggested and they turned the corner.

Now alone, Riku turned his attention back to Sora who still looked disgruntled. He sighed and leaned into Sora again, closing the gap between their bodies even more. "Talk to me," he said in a low, deep voice that Sora loved and hated at the same time.

Deciding to give up his act, Sora exhaled and dropped his arms. "Do you know how much pain I've been in today?" he asked.

Riku took a moment to let that sink in, taking in the real meaning. Sora continued, "And now that beanpole boyfriend my brother has knocked me on my _ass_ in gym just now. Not exactly the highlight of my day."

Though he didn't show it, Sora knew that Riku was laughing on the inside. Riku wasn't one to fully express what he was feeling. That was reserved under certain circumstances. So he looked at Sora with an unreadable expression. But he then cracked a smile and ran his fingers through brown locks. "I didn't mean for you to be in so much pain," he said. "Sorry."

Sora's arms encircled Riku's neck and he buried his face in his shoulder. "'S not your fault," he mumbled. He placed a soft kiss at the base of Riku's neck and pulled away. "I didn't think about the after effects either." Placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips, he pulled away with a sinister smile. "I know how you can make it up to me tonight," he nipped at the older one's lip playfully.

Riku smirked, liking where this was going. He leaned down and started to place gentle kisses along the boy's neck and jaw. "How's that?" he mumbled against soft skin.

"You let me top your ass tonight. Then you can see how it feels tomorrow!"

Pulling away, Riku looked at him with a skeptical look. "You want to top me?"

Sora nodded his head vigorously.

Scoffing, Riku pulled away and turned from the boy. "In your dreams," he called out and began to walk down the hall.

Sora stared, his eyes suddenly narrowing as he tried to run after him, but he felt the instant pain in his backside. "Riku! You ass!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please comment. I'd like to hear some feedback. Good, bad? Improvements? I'd love to know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
